Save Me
by hello kitty bandaid
Summary: Lovino is depressed, and has gone for a walk to the old bridge at the end of the street. What happens when Antonio isn't able to save him? Rated M for despressed!Romano, language, and suicide. And don't worry, it'll be a happy ending!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I am back with another story! I hope you enjoy it :3**

* * *

Lovino Vargas had a secret. It wasn't a small secret, like a schoolgirl crush, or an irrational fear that could be laughed at. No, Lovino was depressed. Severely depressed. If you were to see him in the hallway at school, you would not give him a second look. Perhaps if you did, it would be to admire his physical qualities. Lovino was from Italian descent, so naturally his skin soaked up every bit of sun offered, leaving him a dark tan. His eyes were a light brown, caramel colored. His dark, almost black hair hung in front of his eyes, a large curl protruding from the left side of his head. Lovino was, to say the least, a very attractive young man. The only physical quality that seemed to repel others was a scowl plastered to his face constantly. This was the same look that was currently occupying his face as he stood on a metal bridge that looked over a large river. He looked down at the rushing water below him, and gripped the safety railing until his knuckles turned white. He took in a shaky breath, and closed his eyes, taking a small step forward. Lovino Vargas had a secret. And this secret was going to be the death of him.

0~0~0

**_BZZZ!_**

**_BZZZ!_**

Antonio looked up, startled, to see his phone vibrating across the kitchen table. He reached for it, knocking it onto the floor. "Shoot!" He muttered, grabbing it up. A small envelope flashed, showing that he had a new voicemail. He sighed, flipping his phone open. The missed call was from Lovino! Antonio grinned as he held the phone up to his ear, eager to hear the message.

"Hey, Antonio, it's Lovino. Look, I-I..." It sounded like a small sigh. "I'm really sorry for being such an asshole to you. You didn't deserve it. So, please don't hate me. 'Bye."

_Why is he referring to everything in past-tense? _Antonio wondered, a bad feeling beginning to settle. He was not the brightest bulb, he even knew this himself, but he was not completely clueless. Starting to panic, he punched in Lovino's number._  
_

**_RING!_**

**_RING!_**

**_RING!_**

**_RING!_**

"Ciao, this is Lovino. I'm not here right no- ANTONIO! GET YOUR DAMN TURTLE OUT OF MY FACE! Ugh...just leave a message."

_**Beep.**_

"Lovi, it's Antonio. Where are you? What's going on? Are you okay? Please call me back!" He said quickly, slurring the words together. Once he had hung up, Antonio paced back and forth around the kitchen, alternating between twirling his hair around a finger and chewing his lip thoughtfully. Finally, not able to take the suspense any longer, decided it would be best to call Feliciano and see where Lovino was.

_**RING!**_

_**RI-**_

**"**Ciao~?" A high-pitched, bubbly voice asked.

"Feliciano? Hola, it's Antonio!"

"Oh, hi Antonio! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Feliciano." He ran through his hair. "I don't really have time for small talk. Do you know where your brother is?"

"Ve, he said he was going to take a walk...why?"

Antonio's blood ran cold as he thought of all the things that could happen to Lovino while he was out on this walk.

"Oh, I've just been missing him, that's all. Did he say _where_ he was walking to?"

"Um...he said he wouldn't go far. Just down to the old bridge at the end of our street!"

Antonio gasped, dropping the phone in terror. _Don't people jump off those bridges when they're trying_ to... He couldn't even manage to finish that thought. All he knew was that he _had_ to get to that bridge now. Picking up the phone quickly, he rushed to the door, slipping on a pair of shoes and throwing his car door open. He then ran back inside to get his car keys.

"Feliciano, I think Lovino is about to do something dangerous. I'm going to the bridge to see if he's there, okay? I'll call you back if something's wrong." He hung up the phone without even explaining the situation, and pulled out of his driveway in a cloud of smoke, speeding down the road as fast as the car would allow.

* * *

**A/N: SUSPENSE :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles. He had to get there in time. He _had _to. The sun began to set as he continued his race against time, and he cursed. It would be that much harder to find Lovino in the dark. What if he had already jumped? What if he wasn't there? _What if he was?_ Antonio began hyperventilating, and his hands shook with fear. He was nearing the bridge, and his heart practically stopped as he pulled off on the curb. He could just make out a figure standing near the edge, gripping the railing as if it was the one's lifeline. He took a deep breath, and he squinted his eyes until they were tiny slits, trying desperately to identify this person. Then, he saw a small curl on the left side of his hair that was blowing around in the wind. He hesitated no longer, running towards who he now to be Lovino.

"LOVINO!" He shouted.

0~0~0

Lovino snapped his phone shut after getting no response from Antonio, and leaving a message. Well, this was it, wasn't it? No need to make a huge deal out of it, he concluded. He took a step forward, towards the safety railing, and let out a shaky breath. Maybe he should write a letter or something? Would it be inconsiderate to just leave without even the slightest explanation? _No! _He mentally scolded himself. He was _procrastinating._ He stared down at the water once more, feeling a lump form in his throat. _Dammit! _He told himself he wasn't going to cry. He was going to be serious about this, and not break down sobbing like a little child. Meanwhile, the sun was beginning to set, and the bright colors were spreading across the water. The beautiful moment did not last long, however, as the sound of screeching tires filled his ears. He stared at the familiar car, transfixed. A man stepped out, frantically whipping his head around, as if he had lost something. Lovino's mouth hung open. No, there was no _ way_ that could be who he thought. Suddenly, the man was running towards him.

"LOVINO!" He shouted, waving his heads above his head. All Lovino could do was stare, before his senses came to him. "Shit!" He muttered, and took a step closer to the edge, slipping his small, scrawny body under the railing.

"NO, LOVINO!" Antonio continued yelling, until he had reached the other's destination. Lovino was standing precariously on the small ledge, his hands wrapped around the railing. As both eyes met each other's, Lovino felt a warm, wet liquid on his cheeks. He looked away, unable to meet Antonio's shocked, hurt expression.

"Lovino...I-I..." He was searching for the right words. He didn't want to say anything that could push Lovino to let go of the railing. "Please, c-come back over here." He tried to calm his shaking voice, knowing that he had to be strong for the both of them.

"N-no." Lovino whispered, shaking his head lightly. "I can't." He let out a small sigh.

"Lovino...look at me." He tilted the other's chin up gently, so that their eyes locked once again. "Please come back. Please." He moved his hand slowly towards Lovino's arm, reaching to grab it.

"A-and why should I do that?" He sniffled, pulling his limb away just as stealthily.

"Because...because I need you. Please." He begged. "I couldn't live without you. I love you, Lovino. I love everything about you. You're my life. Te amo. D-don't leave me!" And with that, he leaned forward, brushing his lips against the other's. "Please!" His voice cracked, and he began to cry. He roughly wiped away the tears with the back of his hand, never once leaving Lovino's gaze.

Lovino let out a small sob. "I-I...Why didn't y-you just say that?" He asked, quietly, and nodded. "Ti amo, Antonio."

Antonio felt his heart soar, and his cheeks heat up. "So...will you please come over here? Please?" He offered out his hand to the smaller of the two. Lovino sniffled, accepting it, and stepped up to go back under the rail. He froze, eyes wide, as his foot slipped.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN**


	3. Chapter 3

Lovino sniffled, accepting the hand, and stepped up to go back under the rail. He froze, eyes wide, as his foot slipped. "Ah, ANTONIO!" He shrieked, clawing the air for something to hold onto, but grabbed only air. "HELP ME!"

"LOVINO!" Antonio screamed, leaning over the railing to grab his hand. Their fingers brushed lightly, before gravity claimed Lovino, pulling him towards the rushing, icy water. He stared down, frozen in complete shock as Lovino gave him a helpless expression. "No no NO!" He shouted, pulling at his hair in despair. He heard a scream, and a splash, and he winced. He felt adrenaline begin to take over his body, and apparently his brain as well, and he dove in after Lovino.

0~0~0

Lovino clenched his eyes shut as his fate neared him. Suddenly, an unimaginable pain shot up his back, and he screamed out in anguish. Freezing water began to creep up on him, dragging him into the dark, unknown depths of the river. He opened his mouth, but water seeped in, stealing all of the air in his weakening lungs. He felt his eyes close, and everything went black.

0~0~0

Antonio felt wind blow his hair back, and he landed in the water with a loud splash. He gritted his teeth as his leg began to throb in pain, as if a knife was sticking out of it. But that was the least of his worries currently. A broken leg was fixable. A dead Lovino was not. The water was freezing, and he felt pins and needles in his arms and legs as he floated to the surface.

"LOVINO!?" He shouted, looking around desperately, until his eyes landed on an unsettling sight. A few, small bubbles had floated to the surface of the water, and he took a deep breath before going back under. It was pitch black underwater, so he had to wave his arms around. When his hand brushed what felt like another hand, he grabbed it, pulling it up. Gasping, he pierced the water's surface, pulling Lovino's lifeless body with him. He looked around frantically for some sort of bank he could take them both to, and his eyes finally landed on a small shore only a few feet from them. Unfortunately, the adrenaline was beginning to wear out, and the consequences of Antonio's actions were starting to take the tolls on his body. Still, keeping Lovino alive was the main priority. With all of his reserved strength, he managed to swim sideways, fighting the current, and flopped on the bank, breathing heavily. When he had managed to catch some of his breath, he stared at Lovino beside him. "Oh my god." Lovino looked nothing like himself. His skin was a deathly pale, and his hair was matted down on his face. His signature curl was lost among his other dark locks. Not wanting to waste another second, he leaned his head against the other's chest, searching for some sort of pulse. He felt nothing.

"Nonononono...NO!" Antonio screamed, pressing his hands against the other's rib cage. His eyes searched for some sort of life, and when nothing was satisfying him, he pressed his lips against the Lovino's, breathing for him. He pulled away, but Lovino still laid motionless.

"NO! PLEASE, LOVINO!" He cried, pressing harder on his motionless chest. Sirens wailed behind him, and he guessed someone had seen them jump in, and had called for help. He waved his arms in the air. "HELP! HELP, PLEASE!" He shouted, cradling Lovino in his arms. The next few moments were a blur to Antonio. Paramedics rushed to them, and loaded them both onto stretchers. Of course, to go through with this action, they had to take Lovino from him. "NO! LOVINO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" He screamed, reaching for him. People in the ambulance tried to calm him, but to no avail. He sobbed hysterically, until they finally sedated him. "N-no, Lovi, please..." He whispered, before letting his heavy eyelids close, falling into a gentle sleep.

* * *

**A/N: OMG GUISE LIEK IS LOVINO GANA MAKE IT!?11?!1**

** ...Read the next chapter and find out ;3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Sorry for such a long wait! School's a real bitch, y'know? Anyways, thanks for stickin' with me for so long! This story won't stay sad, I promise! :3**

* * *

Antonio's eyes fluttered open, and he looked around the room he was currently in. A sense of panic rose in him as he realized it was not the familiar bedroom he was so used to waking up in, and he shot up, looking around him frantically. Why was everything so _white_? The walls, the floor, the ceiling, the sheets, even the chair beside his bed, which appeared to be vacated by someone.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Toni!" A raspy voice exclaimed.

Antonio looked to the chair again, to see his albino friend sprawled out in the seat.

"Gilbert? What's going on? What the _hell _is going on?!" He shouted, staring at his friend, eyes wide.

Gilbert raised two hands in surrender. "I'll tell you, but you gotta chill out first."

Antonio took a deep breath. "Alright, alright, there. I'm fine. Now tell me!"

Gilbert looked away, biting his lip. "Well, we got the call from Feliciano, so I'm just telling you what he told me…" He looked up to see Antonio's eager eyes on him, and sighed. "You and Lovino jumped off a bridge…a-and you both got hurt pretty bad…_really_ bad, actually. The doctor said something about how you were less hurt…I think 'cause of the angle you landed. But, Lovino—"

"Where's Lovino?! Is he okay?!" Antonio shrieked, his voice cracking. Memories began flooding back to him. The bridge, the confessions, the kiss…and then plunging into the water after Lovino. The way his skin was so pale, how he wasn't breathing…

"Antonio, stop!" Gilbert shouted, staring his friend in the eye. Antonio began to tremble.

"I-I need to see him, Gilbert…I need to know he's okay." He whispered, his voice barely audible. Tears formed in his eyes.

Gilbert watched him, and closed his eyes. "Antonio…he died on impact." He mumbled, and wiped his eyes quickly.

Antonio froze. "N-no! Gilbert, stop lying t-to me! I-It's not true! Please, t-tell me it's not true!" He stared at his friend helplessly, but a small shake of Gilbert's head crushed all of his hopes, and broke his heart.

"NO!" He screamed, burying his face in his hands as hot tears streamed down his cheeks. His shoulders shook as he let out loud, heart-wrenching sobs, gasping for breaths. Gilbert watched his friend, and stood up, enveloping him in a hug. Antonio didn't care though. He was numb, unable to feel anything. Lovino, his precious little Italian, everything he lived for, was gone. Just like that. "L-Lovi…!" He choked out between cries. He closed his eyes, laying back on the bed, and curled up into the fetal position. Gilbert continued to stroke Antonio's hair soothingly, until his sobs had quieted to whimpers, and he fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so mean, I said it wasn't going to stay sad. It won't! But, c'mon, there has to be some sort of funeral for Lovino! Don't worry, things will resolve in the next chapter! Pinky promise! Also, the chapters are probably going to be somewhat longer from now on.**

* * *

Antonio looked around with blurred eyesight, not bothering to wipe his eyes. Nations from all over (literally) were gathered to mourn in what was supposed to be a private chapel. He looked to his left, glancing at Feliciano, who was a wreck. He sobbed loudly, clinging to Ludwig's shirt, his small frame shaking. Ludwig, who was also shedding a few tears, soothingly rubbed Feliciano's back in a failed attempt to calm him. A few days after he had been checked out of the hospital, Antonio discovered that Feliciano had been the one to contact the ambulance. After Antonio's urgent call to him, explaining how worried he was about Lovino, Feliciano had decided to follow them both to the bridge to see what the fuss was about. He got there just in time to see Antonio topple over the railing, and had managed to dial 911 before having a complete meltdown. Antonio felt somewhat guilty that Feliciano had to watch such a horrific accident that probably traumatized him. Unable to continue watching Feliciano is such misery, he looked around more. Bella was holding tightly to Morgens, who was trying his best to comfort her, as was Roderich with Elizaveta. As Antonio looked around the room, he realized all of the nations had a shoulder to cry on. It was a selfish thought, really, but he couldn't help but think just how alone he really was. He let out a broken cry, and wept into his hands, trying his best to ignore sympathetic looks from the others.

"If anyone would like to say their final goodbyes before we close the casket, now would be the time." The priest said in a monotonous voice, devoid of any emotion. Antonio looked up at this announcement, sniffled, and began down the aisle on shaky legs. He has been trying so hard to avoid this one moment, when he would have to finally accept the fact that Lovino, _his _Lovino, was gone. He heard a small shuffling behind him, and realized Feliciano was following, obviously coming to bid his brother goodbye as well. As he reached the front, his stomach began to churn. Perhaps this was a bad idea? _Too late_, he thought to himself bitterly, and prepared himself for the sight. He opened his eyes, looking down at the casket. He almost screamed, and had to bite the side of his cheek to keep from doing so. There was his Lovino, looking so peaceful, but at the same time, fake. This whole thing felt fake to Antonio, but he knew it was happening. A metallic taste leaked into his mouth, and he realized he had bitten down on his lip so hard that he was bleeding. Not that he cared. A small gasp was audible from beside him, and he looked to see the broken expression on Feliciano's face. Feliciano stared up at him, blinking once, before collapsing into the elder's arms, shaking with sobs.

"LOVINO!" He shrieked, gripping Antonio tighter than humanly possible. "WHY?! WHY, WHY WHY?!" He cried, over and over. Antonio buried his face in Feliciano's hair, weeping just as loud. They knelt down, and Antonio cradled the younger Italian, rocking him back and forth, both mourning the loss of someone so beloved to them.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I lied. This chapter is actually a hell of a lot shorter than the others. I'm sorry, I can't write long chapters! I like cliffhangers and stuff...I'm also too lazy to write more. /sob**

It had been two years. Two years since the day that Lovino, his precious Lovi, had killed himself. Today was the anniversary of the horrific event. Antonio awoke to sunlight streaming through the window of his hotel room. Birds chirped, and for a minute, he was able to pretend that everything was fine, that it was a beautiful day with no terror-stricken background. He then proceeded to realize that he was in a hotel room because the world meeting this month was being held in Italy, which of course led to thoughts of Lovino. He felt a lump form in his throat, and he fell back onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow as a few silent tears escaped. He sat back up, wiping at his eyes angrily. Two years. Two tears without Lovino, and he had finally begun to accept it. No, he would never be okay with the fact that Lovino was dead. But he was finally accepting the fact that he was gone. He stood up, slowly heading down the stairs to find some form of nourishment. He opened the fridge doors eagerly, but of course, nothing was there to greet him. _Maybe I just won't eat today?_ He thought to himself. His stomach growled in protest, and Antonio decided that he would just go to the market, and pick up some tomatoes. He almost smiled at the thought. Almost.

* * *

Antonio had written up a small list of things he would want to pick up before his stay in Italy was over, and this certain object was certainly occupying his vision, causing him to bump into others. "Oh, sorry!" He called out as he almost tripped over an elderly woman, and hurried on. So far, he had managed to collect every item on his list, excluding the tomatoes he was currently searching for. He looked around quickly, before spotting a small stand that appeared to be selling the fruit. He hurried over excitedly, reaching for the biggest one on the pile. As he grabbed it, however, he felt a hand underneath his own, reaching for the exact same product. He pulled his arm away, trying to step back at the same time, causing him and the person beside him, who happened to own the hand he had just been in contact with, to topple over.

"Hey! Get the hell off me!" The man exclaimed angrily.

Antonio froze, unable to move, and his blood ran cold. That voice, it sounded so familiar. He slowly raised his eyes to face the man who was currently lying below him. They met an angry pair of caramel brown eyes, and Antonio gasped at the familiarity of them. His eyes widened as he slowly took in the full image of the man. He was smaller than Antonio, a bit scrawny as well. He had dark brown hair, with a large, flyaway curl on the left side of his head.

"Lovino…?"


End file.
